Azure Blush
by Intricate Fox
Summary: A simple AU drabble piece on Thor's impressions of Jotun raised Loki when children. Pre-slash; Fluff.


**Disclaimer:** All rights reserved for Marvel.  
**Warnings:** None. You can either see slash, or just admiration. Take a pick I won't judge.

* * *

His mother had made him wear his finest. He was the Prince of Asgard after all, and even at such a young age he was expected to behave and dress as such. His collar felt stiff against his neck, itching constantly as though a wayward bug had become trapped underneath its cotton surface.  
He wore the amulet for the House of Odin against his small chest, his blonde locks coming to rest just above his shoulders, moving with his head every time he looked around the table.

"_Thor_" his mother had hissed, Queenly in all her right dressed in robes of splendid sliver, she flicked the back of her sons neck with slender fingers encouraging a yelp to slip forth from the young prince's mouth "Stop fussing my child, lest you wish me to bind you down?"

The young thunderer rumbled against his parent's empty threats, they would not allow humiliation when faced and imposed upon by a ruler of another realm. They were Aesir after all; they were the highest one may achieve to be.  
Thor fidgeted restlessly, falling back and forth from his heels to his toes as they waited in front of the Bifrost gate to welcome their visitors.  
He looked towards his Father whose face remained set in marble, expectant of the arrival of the Jotnar King and Queen to discuss future negotiations inspired upon the decimation of Jotunheim once taking the Casket of Ancient Winters almost past ten years.

How unfortunate that Thor would have to attend such a meeting only on his Ninth turning of the Asgardian moons, why it should not be when he was of larger mind and temper?

The young prince was interested, oh yes, he very much wished to see the creatures which had plagued his nightmares and breeched his imaginations with hurt and fear; wished to see them for the monsters they truly were. Only so much could be told in the stories whispered to him by his many friends, each one ranging far more differently than the last.

"They approach" Heimdall pronounced calmly, placing his fine sword and key into the Bifrost's socket with small enthusiasm, twisting it until courses and veins of white light spread and revealed a tunnel flashing colours and blinding visions before blinking away and revealing large figures to be deposited before it. Thor flinched at the sudden shadows, the swirling currents of the bridge still distorting his vision, leaving imprints on his mind each time he closed his eyes.

The Aesir King moved forward, his cloak billowing behind him as the Jotuns approached, towering before him and yet not looking the least bit intimidated.

He is the Allfather; Thor thought proudly, my father and my legacy.

The Frost Giants were large; almost twice the size of Heimdall's already large stance, their skin looked cold and hard as rock, their eyes a bloody scarlet piercing the guards that stood close to the royal family of Aesir's. They were fearsome and without even realising it the young god's small hand found his mother's in the sparse moments that passed and squeezed upon it endearingly.

"Allfather" the largest giant said, inclining his head in respect of another ruler of realm, Odin returned this with similar grace and etiquette.

"Laufey-King" he replied in his hushed voice, that when influenced may have even the fiercest of beasts fleeing from their nests. The King of Aesir gestured to his Queen and son "My wife and Queen Frigga, and my son Thor"

Thor almost felt the bloodied gaze sweep over him; he hoped that he did not appear as meek as he thought. He met the Laufey-King's gaze with his cerulean glare, standing up proudly, his chin rising to prove that he was indeed a son of Odin and crowned prince of Asgard.

Laufey's gaze kept on the prince for a moment longer when they met, something similar to a smile curling upon his blue lips, something knowing.

"An honour" Laufey pronounced looking back to the Allfather, before gesturing to his own royal bloodlines. The first he pointed out was his Queen, hardly distinguishable from her male counterpart, but with the slightest slanting of almost feminine eyes. Her skin was covered in signature birth markings and scars that littered upon her hard cobalt skin, different to her King's "My Queen Nál"  
She inclined her head slightly upon being introduced, two much small Jotuns stood to the left of her, obviously children and most likely Laufey's offspring. They stood quite still for children faced with enemies of their people "And my sons Loki, Helblindi and Býleistr"

Helblindi was about a head taller than Thor was, despite being almost three years younger. Býleistr was obviously younger, and though almost reaching the Aesir prince's own height was possibly only of five years, cheeks still rounded and scarlet eyes wide in curiosity.

Odin looked to the taller of the two "Your successor?" he asked mildly taking in the proud young Jotun. Thor jumped slightly as Laufey started to chuckle.

"Helblindi is my second born" he stated with a small smile, staring pointedly at the son who took after him as though a younger reflection of himself, he looked to his youngest son "Býleistr my third"

Odin nodded in understanding "So where is your first?"

A look of confusion, and slight dismay passed through the Jotun King's expression as he turned his head to look through the small group of Jotnar present, before staring suddenly at his large blue hand splayed at his side with sudden understanding giving a light chuckle as he turned back to the Aesir.

"Come now Loki" the giant rumbled softly "_Focus_"

All the Aesir present scrutinised their gazes down to Laufey's right hand watching as a small being materialised there, slight gasps as their eyes found the eldest son of Laufey. "My eldest, Loki, has the power of Seiðr running through him. It has become unpredictable of late"

That was not what had astounded Thor as he watched the new child clinging to his father's hand, for he was not like the other Jotnar or like his brothers. He was far smaller than Helblindi, though still slightly besting in Býleistr height, but still not quite at Thor's own. The prince was quite unlike anything the young thunderer had ever seen before.

"Such a beautiful child" he heard Frigga whisper under her breath, affection lining her pristine voice.

The child was of the richest blue Thor had ever laid eyes upon, the colour of sky and sea meshed upon the teal blades of grass that spread out upon Alfheim.

His hair was of richest charcoal, curtains of black ink that curled in wisps made upon the Jotun child's little crown. The dark strands strewn with gems of emerald and sapphire, before leading down into plaits of gold and raven that near fell to the young one's slight waist. Golden hoops pierced his slightly pointed ears, small horns protruding from his forehead banded again in golden circlets.

Intricate patterns and delicate whorls marked the otherwise smooth skin, unlike his Father's rough edges and battle worn visage, smoother than his brothers'. Brown leather with white fur lining covered his lower half, black belts inlaid with more gems and precious stones were crossed against the Jotun prince's little chest. Loki looked towards the Aesir and Thor could make out the red of his eyes, soft and deep, dark slits for pupils moving from side to side as they surveyed its observers, long dark lashes fluttering with each movement.

Thor agreed with his mother, this child was beautiful, even for a Jotun.

The crowned prince of Aesir had not even realised he was gaping.

"Your _eldest_" it was a statement not a question, but even Thor could hear the slight disbelief in his father's voice as he scrutinised the successor of the Jotunheim throne, the one to rule the House of Laufey.

"What he lacks in physique he makes up for in Seiðr" Laufey claimed callously ending all the unanswered questions no doubt filling the Allfather's head. The eldest prince of Jotunheim was not meant to be discussed, and Odin, not pressing the limits moved on towards the main spectrum of their visit to the realm of Gods and gold.

Thor kept glancing back at the Jotun prince who joined his younger brothers silently, Helblindi leaning down to whisper in his little ear and eliciting a small smile from the eldest prince as he turned his head and looked to the young thunderer. Thor quickly looked away a small blush forming on his cheeks as he was lead back to the palace further from the small Jotun oddity who continued to watch the Aesir prince's abashed retreat through curious crimson eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a little drabble AU Jotun!Loki inspired by an adorable piece of artwork called _"Little Snowprince_" by *Celestialess.  
Its up on DeviantArt if you want to check it out :)

This is simply a small one shot of Thor's first impression of Loki. This may or may not lead to another series I am contemplating on writing.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
